


The Sheriff and the Outlaw artwork

by LeesaPerrie



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork made for the White Collar Reverse Big Bang, for 'The Sheriff and the Outlaw' by citrinesunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sheriff and the Outlaw artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [citrinesunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/gifts).



> Artwork made for the White Collar Reverse Big Bang, for 'The Sheriff and the Outlaw' by citrinesunset. 
> 
> Link to fic to be added later (once it has been posted).

This is the original artwork that I've turned into a cover art:  


This is an additional piece for the end of the fic.  


And here is the Wanted poster on its own, just because!  


LINK TO FIC TO BE ADDED HERE!


End file.
